The Vampyre Slayer
by CharlieBrownsInsanePyromaniacalExGirlfriend
Summary: A new Slayer is called towards the remains of Sunnydale. Who is she and why is the destroyed town slowly resurfacing? Who is her Watcher and what will become of her in Sunnydale?


The Vampire Slayer

Summary: A new Slayer is called towards the remains of Sunnydale. Who is she and why is the destroyed town slowly resurfacing? Who is her Watcher and what will become of her in Sunnydale?

New Characters

Miranda "Randie" Kerner- Randie's a sixteen year old brunette with a fiery spirit. Unfortunately, her mother dies unexpectedly and she feels a pull to head towards California. She never knew her father and the only thing she knows of him is that she has his strikingly brown eyes. She's a little chubby but not overweight and she's about 5' 2" without shoes. She has a tan hue to her skin and smiles less often than she should.

Meetings

Randie Kerner unlocked the door and shoved it open as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake her mother.

She knew it was past her curfew and she knew that she was most likely in deep shit but she wanted to hope not. She had gone dancing and, as usual, had gotten caught up in the music. What could she say? Music was her soul. Music was her soul and her mother was her heart.

She laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head, and moved up the stairs, climbing up the banister rather than the creaking stairs. She landed catlike at the top of the stairs and moved quietly down the hallway to her room. She slid past her mother's room and stopped.

Her senses were going off and she turned, expecting something evil to be crawling up the stairs or flying at her through the darkness. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she saw nothing. She moved towards the stairs and the feeling grew weaker. She moved back towards her room and it grew stronger. She passed her mother's room and swallowed down the bile threatening to rise. She continued the move towards her room, stopping again when it grew weaker as she moved forward. She stepped backward and it grew stronger. She stepped forward and it grew weaker. She did this routine of stepping forward and back for a few moments, finally stopping.

Randie turned back towards her mother's room and saw light leaking through a crack in the door frame. She moved slowly towards her mother's room, terrified of what she might see there.

"Mom?" she asked, moving even slower toward the door. She put her hand on the door and pushed it open gently, listening to the squeak that seemed ten times louder than it should be. "Mom?" she asked again, looking into the room. She sighed in relief as she saw her mother lying in bed, eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Everything was fine.

But if everything was fine...then why were her senses going off? And why were they coming from here?

Randie moved farther into the room, checking the windows and closet and even under the bed. Nothing. Randie shook her head again, ignoring her senses(which obviously were out of whack right now), and moved back to the door. She turned back to her mother and smiled, turning the light off and walking down the hall, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She sighed and got ready for bed, dumping her clothes into the hamper and pulling on her standard pajamas of a tank top and pajama pants. These were covered in dancing monkeys and she half-smiled down at them, watching them dance as she moved her legs. She yawned and pulled her hair out of its hair tie, running a brush through it a couple of times. She crawled under the covers of her single bed and snuggled deep into the pillow, worries, duties, schoolwork-all forgotten as sleep began to overtake her senses.

Randie's eyes snapped open and she kicked the covers off the bed. She scrambled out of bed and yanked her door open, running down the hall to her mother's room. She kicked the door in, shattering the bolts, and stalked inside. She walked over to the bed, turning the light back on and sitting beside her mother's form. Something about her mother's face wasn't right. It was too pale, her lips were too dark, eyes too closed. Randie reached out and touched her mother's face, brushing her fingers against her mother's alabaster skin-and pulled back quickly. She sat, staring at her mother for a few moments-or was it hours? days? weeks? she couldn't remember-before reaching out again and pulling back with a sob. She stood abruptly and stumbled back, falling into the wall, leaving a hole in the plaster. She just stared at the bed-at her mother-in shock.

Her mother was dead.

Thunder rolled and, as the power cut, Randie screamed loudly.

"_Randie? Honey? Miranda?"_

_Randie continued to stand by her mother as her teacher Mrs. Olinsky called to her. She stared down into the simple coffin her mother slept in. Randie smiled to herself, laughing softly._

"_She's sleeping." she whispered, reaching out to grab her mother's hand. Someone grabbed her wrist and she looked up angrily._

"_She's sleeping !" she screamed, causing most of the mourners to look at her like she was crazy. Randie angrily lashed out at the poor woman, making her fly backward into a display of tulips and white oleander. Everyone looked from Mrs. Olinsky to Randie as her husband ran over to her unmoving body._

"_She's unconscious-someone get an ambulance !" he yelled, turning back to his wife but not before shooting daggers at Randie. _

"_She's only sleeping..." Randie whispered, clapping a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had done. Randie backed away from the room, the spectators parting like the Red Sea as she came near. She gasped raggedly, pressing herself against the door._

"_I-I-I didn't mean to-my mum-she's-she's not dea-SHE'S NOT DEAD !" Randie screamed, turning away and grabbing the door handle, which came off in her hand. She dropped it with a loud thud and kicked angrily at the door, splintering it into a million pieces. She ran into the hallway and out of the funeral home, leaving the bewildered crowd standing, shocked, in her wake._

_Randie kept running until she couldn't run anymore, collapsing to her hands and knees and gasping for breath. She looked up and groaned loudly–she was in the center of Richland Cemetery, unarmed, unprepared and sure as hell unnerved._

"_Lookie, lookie, little cookie." said a voice and Randie's head spun around_. _She saw another person, leaning nonchalantly upon one of the headstones. He was grinning at her and she smiled back, sighing in relief. "You shouldn't be here alone, luv.'S not safe."_

"_I'm fine, thanks. Well, besides me going psycho at my mother's funer-why am I telling you this?" she asked, snapping out of her reverie. "Do you think you could walk me home, uh..."_

"_David."_

"_Do you think you could walk me home, David?" she asked, pushing herself up and walking over shyly. He smiled down at her and nodded, holding out his arm. She snaked her hand through it and began to walk with him._

"_So why are you all alone at night in a cemetery?" David asked._

"_I've got issues." Randie said deadpan._

"_That's gloomy." David replied, putting an arm around her shoulder._

"_That's life." she said, snuggling into his embrace. 'God, could this _get_ any grosser?' she thought, shivering in the cold of his embrace._

"_You cold? Cause I could warm you right up." David said, pulling away from Randie and shifting into game face. Randie screamed and David grinned._

_However, the grin slowly slid from his face when he saw that she wasn't running away in terror. Randie continued her scream, tapering off into silence. _

"_Oooo-big bad vampire, gonna chomp my neck. Nice try, sucker." she said, dancing around a little as she did so and suddenly stopping."Please tell me I did not just say that."_

_And yet, he stood._

"_Oh for cryin' out loud !" she snapped, walking to a tree and breaking off a branch. She walked back over to David and plunged the homemade stake into his chest. He looked down and hissed at her, turning to dust and she sighed._

"_No respect." she muttered before walking drunkenly through the cemetery, muttering the whole way home._

Randie wandered through her house one more time, taking in the sight. She avoided her mother's room like the plague and slid her hand along the wall beside her. For no good reason, Randie lashed out at the wall and punched a hole straight through it to the next room.

"Bugger." she said, pulling her arm out of the wall. She approached her door and stood in the frame, glaring at the room she had called home for the past fourteen years. All the memories. All the evil.

Well no more. Randie was leaving Pittsburgh-and all her memories-behind her. She didn't know where she was headed-somewhere _warm_, away from the harsh winters she knew-but she knew she would never again slay anything.

That she promised herself.

Right. Like that _ever_ really happens.

Randie's head snapped around as she heard knocking on the front door. The door hinges squeaked loudly as they opened and Randie heard at least three voices. One male, two females-fools all of them. Randie grabbed her small bag and moved toward the window but not before closing the door and placing a chair under the knob. She opened the window quietly, crawling out onto the ledge and turning back to close it. She moved along the roof swiftly, until she reached the old maple in the front yard. She squatted and jumped wildly, catching a large branch and balancing herself on the one beneath. She repeated this action of swinging and balancing until she reached the ground.

Where she realized that she had left the keys to her step-father's Desoto on the table by the front door. In the house. With the childcare workers.

Shit.

Randie sighed angrily at herself and moved towards the house. She unhitched the front door, pushing it open slowly, and stuck her head in. She sighed-they were all upstairs, trying to enter her room-and walked over to the table, grabbing the keys and turning back toward the door.

Only to find the man staring at her.

"I fou-" he yelled, unable to finish as she gave him one of her weakest uppercuts and fled the house. She ran towards the garage, fumbling with the keys and ran into the car hard. She fell on her behind and pushed herself up again, jamming the key into the lock and getting into the Desoto. She tossed her bag in the back and backed out of the driveway as the workers rushed out, yelling for her to stop. She screeched away, looking back once and smirking at the workers standing in the street.

Five days later found Randie in a ratty motel just outside of Los Angeles. She laid on the bed, drably flipping through the channels. She sighed and turned the tv off, looking out the window. Maybe she'd go scope out L.A., see if she could find a nest or somethi-no! She wasn't the Slayer anymore, so there would be no more slaying of the vamps. She smirked to herself as she thought this. Sounded like some dorky ballet number. She stood from the bed and made her way out of the room, grabbing her jacket from the chair on her way. She walked out onto the balcony, slipping her jacket on, and stopped.

There was a man staring up at her.

He didn't look like law enforcement of any kind. Rather he looked, for lack of a better word, weak. He had thick, black hair with a streak of silver-grey running through it just above his eyebrow and tanned skin. He stood at least six feet, wearing a dorky combination of a plaid shirt and khakis. But the thing she was drawn to the most was the black patch resting over his left eye.

"Hi." he said, smiling up at her and moving his hands into his pockets.

"Do I know you?" she asked, moving towards the metal bar of the balcony and leaning on it. She kept her eyes on his hands the whole time.

"I know you." he said, his one eye blinking.

"Really." she taunted, cocking her head to one side. Well, he wasn't a vampire as he was standing in broad daylight and he didn't seem demonic in the least.

"Yup." he said.

"That's nice...in a disturbing, stalker-ish sort of way but still nice." Randie said, putting her hands on the bar and leaning even harder on it.

"I can help you, you know." he said, eye glinting madly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Randie snapped, anger getting the better of her. "Now see here you perverted freak. You may be older than me but that does _not_ in any way make you stronger or-"

"Whoa!" he interrupted, hands flying up. "Now, you wait just a minute! I wasn't offering that and I wasn't looking for it either! I'm here to help you deal with your powers. I'm with the Council of Watchers."

"I'm _so _sure." Randie said angrily, pushing away from the bar. "Who _are_ you?"

"Watcher Alexander Harris, at your service. You can call me Xander."

A young woman stands at the edge of the crater, teetering dangerously on the edge. She stands staring out at the wreckage with darkened eyes. A wicked wind blows and her long black hair blows in the wind but, otherwise, she never moves an inch.

Instead, she raises her arms and closes here eyes, beginning to chant in an almost forgotten language.

"Lost urbs ego dico thee continuo os of Abyssus sententia quondam eram Orior oriri ortus iterum quod wreak havoc super orbis terrarum iterum ego to order thee , audio meus dico Per vox illorum ut exsisto in obscurum Universa orbis quod perago officium!"

The ground trembles beneath her and the wind picks up to where it is shrieking around her. Her eyes darken to black pools and beside her a sign appears.

It says

'Welcome to Sunnydale! Enjoy your stay'

The woman grins evilly upon her work and whispers quietly.

"Let the mouth of Hell open once more..."

She sighed as she leaned against the counter of the bar, swirling her drink in front of her eyes. She watched the amber liquid whirlpool slowly in the glass before quickly slamming it back and setting the glass on the counter.

"Another, miss?" the bartender asked, wiping the counter and taking her glass.

"No, thanks." she said, standing and tossing a ten on the counter. "I think I need to be sober right now." she finished, walking away and into the night. She walked swiftly down the street, a feeling of unease filling her bones for an unknown reason, as if there were something in the dark, waiting to sink it's fangs into her flesh. She laughed, shaking her head, but picked up speed. She had awoken in the darkness, breathing hard and terrified out of her wits, before crawling her way out. She'd stood there, looking around and feeling more at home than she'd ever been but strangely unnerved, before staggering away into the night. She'd ended up in front of a house that she remembered but couldn't place.

Did she live here? Was she married? And more importantly, who was she? Why couldn't she remember anything damn it!

So she'd stumbled into the house and up the stairs, drawn to the master bedroom, before collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep slumber.

Xander held the door open for her as she looked around in awe at the interior of the large building.

"You know, the outside doesn't do this much justice." she said.

"That's the point, Randie." he said, ushering her along the hallway peppered with what seemed like infinite doorways. He stopped by one and knocked softly three times.

"Yeah?" asked a soft voice.

"Willow? It's me." he said and there was a hurried shuffling, followed by footsteps and then the door was thrown open, revealing the most gorgeous woman Randie had ever seen. She was tall and limber (but in a good way) with red hair reaching to her waist and bright green eyes, accentuating her pale, smooth skin. Willow's eyes sparkled as she saw Xander, a relieved grin splitting her face before she hugged him to her.

"God, do you know how long it's been since you left? We all thought you were dea-who is this?" she asked, finally noticing Randie, pulling away and turning towards her.

"M-m-miranda Kerner." Randie stuttered, confused as to why she was even stuttering at all. "H-hi. I mean, nice to meet you, Red-I mean, W-willow." Randie blushed five shades of red and stared at the floor.

"She's the Slayer, Will." Xander said softly.

"Oh." Willow replied, standing there staring at her. "Oh! Look at me! Staring at you like that-I'm sorry. I'm Willow Rosenberg, resident witch of the New Watcher's Council of the United States."

"Uh huh." Randie said, continuing her staring contest with the floor.

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" she asked, putting her fingers under Randie's chin and lifting it to meet her eyes.

"Well, uh...I mean...yeah." Randie said, getting lost in Willow's green eyes.

"Well, I'm nothing to be afraid of-"

"Unless you get on her really bad side."

"Not helping Xander." Willow scolded. "Anyway, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me, I'm not dangerous, blah, blah, blah. Actually, on most occasions, I'm pretty cool to hang out with. I hope we can be friends." Xander cleared his throat loudly and Willow glared at him.

"Anyway, we should get you settled into a room. Where's your things?" she asked and Randie held up her bag. "That's it?" Randie nodded. "Well, we'll have to go shopping later and get you some more stuff then. Come on." Willow said, walking down the hall as Randie followed after sheepishly. Why sheepishly, she didn't know but normally she was an outgoing and vibrant young woman. Willow just seemed to have an affect on her that was making her tingle all over.

"Randie?" Willow asked, turning back towards the girl.

"Wha-oh. Yeah?" she asked.

"Room's this way, honey." Willow replied with a nod of her head down the hallway.

"Five by five." Randie said, walking down the hall towards Willow. Willow's eyes flashed to Xander as Randie said the catchphrase and she watched as he froze up instantly.

"Come on." Willow said, hustling Randie down the hall before Xander could do anything rash. When he was like this, he just needed alone time or he would lash out and hurt someone.

Randie looked around as Willow led her down the hallway, noting portraits and the occasional odd design on the wall. She was so intrigued she walked right into a brick wall, falling on her behind.

"Ow." she said, looking up at said wall from the floor. A large black man stood there looking down at her before holding out his hand to help her up.

"Uh, hi." he said as he pulled her standing.

"Hi. My name's Miranda-Randie." she said, shaking his hand roughly.

"Robin Wood." he said, shaking back.

"Robin, this is the new Slayer. Randie Kerner. I was just showing her to her room." Willow said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." he said, staring at Randie which, strangely enough, didn't make her uncomfortable. Just more ballsy. "Yea-sure. Sorry about the run in." he finished, smiling gently at her before letting Willow pass to grab her shoulder and lead her down the hall.

Lost city I call thee forth. The mouth of Hell thou once was. Rise again and wreak havoc upon the world once more. I command thee, listen to my call. With the power of those that be in the darkness. Complete the circle and finish the job!

A/N: Please Please PLEASE review! I really wanna know if you people like my stories and what I can do to make them better! Also, any and all ideas will be taken into consideration for any story of mine and any mistakes I make (and I will make many I assure you!) should be pointed out so I can fix them! Thanx all sooooo much! - Valyre Lehane-Harris


End file.
